1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scroll saw, and more particularly to a scroll saw blade holder and adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Scroll saws are used for precision cutting of various materials, ranging from soft materials such as wood and plastics, to hard materials such as metals and composites. Typical configurations of scroll saws secure the blade of the saw between two fixed arms in a substantially vertical position with respect to the work surface and the material being cut. There is no adjustment to vary the position of the blade from vertical, thus the angle of attack between the blade and the material being cut is constant, and cannot be varied according to the properties of the material being cut.
However, the vertical alignment of the blade is not always desirable, as different materials present different load and frictional characteristics to the blade. Thus, while a substantially vertical blade may perform well with harder materials, such as metals, it may tend to bind or lift softer materials, such as wood. Likewise, even different thicknesses of the same material may not work well with a substantially vertical blade, as thin materials may tend to lift from the work table when engaging a nearly vertical blade.